People are utilizing electronic devices for an increasing number and variety of tasks. It is not uncommon for a user to possess or have access to multiple electronic devices. Within a single day, a user may switch between multiple electronic devices: from checking the weather on a personal computer at home, looking at a mobile device on the way to the car, using the work desktop as the user arrives at the office, switching back to the mobile device when the user steps out of work or is on the way home, and then getting back onto the home desktop or laptop after the user returns home. Even while a user is within his home, the user may opt to switch from his home desktop from when he is in his bedroom to the big television screen while sitting in his living room or to his portable laptop at the dining table.
Oftentimes, when the user is moving between locations and switching between devices, the user may be three-quarters through reading a news article, in the middle of playing a video game, halfway through watching a YouTube® video, or partially through listening to a song. The user may find it inconvenient to switch between the different devices because the user may either need to relocate the information or start from the beginning again when switching between devices. There is currently no easy way for a user to switch between multiple devices easily without disrupting the user's interaction with the devices. As people continue to encounter an increasing number of electronic devices, a need exists to improve the overall user experience for users when switching between devices.